Alleigant (alternate ending)
by Elisha011
Summary: if you are like me then you couldn't accept the fact that Tris dies. So here is an alternate ending, starting with Tris fighting to survive after deploying the reset serum. I will go through Tris and Fours life after the war. This is my first story so please bare with me while i develop my writing ablitlies.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I'M JUST SETTING IT UP. FEEL FREE TO ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT MYSELF. I WOULD LIKE TO GET TO KNOW YOU AND I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU ALL TO GET TO KNOW ME TOO.**

Red. Blood is a strange color. Dark. From the corner of my eye, I see David lifelessly slumped over his chair. And my mother walking out from behind him. She is dressed in Abnegation gray like the last time I saw her. Her dull blond hair is tied back in a knot, but a few loose strands frame her face. I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her because I'm hallucinating from all the blood loss or if the death serum has fogged my thoughts. She kneels next to me and caresses my face in her cool hands. "Hello Beatrice" she says, and she smiles.

"Am I done yet?' I say but I'm not sure if I actually say it out loud or not.

"No, my dear. You have only yet started your new life, and you can't let this be the end. You are still full of life and I know you can push through this. We are not meant to meet yet. It is too soon." She says, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm trying but I'm tired of fighting." I choke out.

"You can do this dear. Just think about all those who love you. You can't leave them yet." Says my mother. I think about Tobias and Christina, I can't leave them yet.

My mother kisses me on the forehead and vanishes. I try to gather all the strength my mother just gave me and try dragging my body towards the door. Everything seems so much different when you are so close to death. You would think with all the bullets that have penetrated my body I would feel pain but I don't. I just feel tired and I want to quit so badly but all I can see is my mother in my head telling me I can do this. I can. I will. I have to. When I feel like I can't handle the weight of my body, a figure appears. The figure calls to someone and picks me up. I can't recognize the persons face but I can tell it is a man from the compound but I could be wrong. Everything just looks like one big blur. My body can't take it anymore and I fall unconscious.

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT?!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO FIX, ADD OR TAKE OUT.**

 **THE STORY WILL DEVELOP A LOT MORE THEN THIS. IT JUST STARTS OFF A LITTLE SLOW.**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW, COMMENT, REVIEW AND FAVORITE**

 **3**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK SO HERE GOES ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

Tobias's POV

We enter the compound and we drive into the compound and walk towards the front doors which aren't guarded which means that Caleb succeeded.

"Where is everyone?" Amar says.

We walk through the unguarded security checkpoint. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised and there is a bandage on her head, but that doesn't worry me what worries me is the look on her face.

"What is it?" I say.

"She's badly hurt." Cara says

The word "she" makes Tris's face appear in my mind and it gives me a choked feeling inside.

"Where's Tris? What happened to her?" I ask.

"She went instead of Caleb." Cara says

Of course she did. She is too selfless to let her brother go to his own death.

"Will she survive?" Is the only think I can think of to say. My mind is racing with all the possible things that could have happened to Tris.

"She's in serious condition but is stable right now. They don't know if she will have full function of her brain or her legs." Cara tells me.

I am too dumbfounded to say or do anything.

"Can we see her?" Christina asks

"Yes of course." Replies Cara.

We walk towards what looks like use to be a hospital but is now destroyed and damaged. We enter a part of the hospital that doesn't seem as damaged as the rest. We turn into a room and that's where I see her. But it doesn't look like her, tubes and machines surround her, her body seems lifeless, bruises and cuts cover her body and what seems to be bullet wounds that have been stitched. I go by her side and hold her hand which is warm and in that moment I feel like she will wake up and I will see her bright eyes but she doesn't. Christina is on her other side holding her hand when the doctor walks in. He tells us that Tris is in stable condition but has suffered lots of trauma. Due to the amount of trauma she experienced she may not wake up. Everything inside of me deflates, the little hope I had disappears and I all I can hear are the words "she may not wake up" ringing in my ears.

All I want is her. One more is kiss. One more second to see her beautiful eyes. One more second to hear her voice. One more chance to touch her and feel her strong body.

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHTY HERE GOES ANOTHER CHAPTER**

(4 days later) Tobias's POV

It's been two days since Uriah was unplugged off of life support. Hana and Zeke already scattered his ashes in a commemorating way.

Tris still hasn't woken up but the doctor says she is doing better. I spend most my days in the hospital sitting next to Tris, waiting for her to wake up. But when I'm not at the hospital I'm helping the city recover and cleaning the compound. Everyone is trying to pitch in and help the city recover.

I make my way back to the hospital and walk towards Tris's room. The nurses have stopped asking me sign in since I'm there every day. I walk in and kiss Tris's forehead and sit in the chair next to her bed. She looks like she is getting better. But the bruises and cuts still remain.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep and I had for two hours. I am about to get up when I feel Tris's hand twitch. Excitement bursts inside of me and I try to calm myself down, it could have been in my mind, it could mean nothing. But then I see her beautiful bright eyes opening. She looks around trying to adjust to lights, I quickly call the doctor and he comes in and quickly starts examining Tris. Once she has adjusted to the lights she looks at me and I see tears swelling in her eyes as well as mine. I hear her whisper my name and I go to her.

"You know, you scared the hell out of me." I say

"I know." She barely says

I kiss her forehead and hold her hand well the doctor asks her some questions. I realize that I should find Christina. I tell Tris I will be right back and go to find Christina. I find her helping some people move rubble. She must see my expression and comes running and asks

"Is she awake?!" I nod unable to talk.

Christina runs toward the hospital and I follow.

Tris's POV

I don't know why Tobias ran out but my question is soon answered when I see Christina run in with Tobias. She gives me a hug and tells me how happy she is.

"What happened, the last thing I remember was a figure picking me up and taking me away but after that nothing?" I say.

Tobias explains that someone found me and took me to the hospital where some of it wasn't destroyed. He tells me that they were trying to save my life and I was critical. He explains that the doctor said I might not wake up or might not have full function of my brain or legs. But so far my brain is functioning but the doctor said I may have memory loss or may have a hard time remembering things.

The doctor walks back in and asks if he could examine my legs and I agree. He pulls off the blanket from my legs sending a shiver up my spine. He pokes my legs and asks if I have feeling in them I nod. He does a few more physical exams and says I look like I have full function but may need physiotherapy. He says he wants to keep me in overnight to do some tests and monitor me but says if all is normal I could be released tomorrow.

I thank the doctor and he leave, leaving Christina, Tobias and me in the room. They both ask if I'm in pain or if I need anything. When I try to move I feel pain shooting in my body where ever I was shot. But ii tell them not to worry and that I am ok.

Christina leaves and tell me she will come back tomorrow to visit me again.

Tobias sits down by my legs and just stares at me.

"What?" I ask, smiling.

"I love you Tris." He replies

"I love you too Tobias" I say

For the first time after I woke up I see how much this has taken a toll on him. He has dark circles and bags under his eyes. Probably from lack of sleep and not eating.

"Come here" I say moving over on the bed.

He lies next to me in my bed. I bury myself into his side and I am instantly relaxed by his warmth. We accidently fall asleep.

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH**


	4. AUTHORS NOTEMESSAGE

**A/N**

hey everyone!

i will not be able to update for a little. i ahve exams and provincals coming up in a week and I NEED TO STUDY!

but i will update again once exams are over.

i hope you understand

thank you!


End file.
